


[DavisLex][Smallville]青梅

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [73]
Category: Smallville
Genre: DavisLex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 如果Lionel没扔Davis,会怎样呢?把他留下来当成个打手什么的培养。
Relationships: Davis Bloome/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[DavisLex][Smallville]青梅

[DavisLex][Smallville]青梅  
Young Friends  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Davis Bloome/Lex Luthor

青梅  
《Smallville》里,Lionel Luthor想抓Traveler,却误抓了小孩子Davis Bloome(Doomsday人形)。  
而小Davis和小Lex曾有过一段两小无猜的美好时光。  
后来Lionel发现抓错了,就把Davis扔了。

如果Lionel没扔Davis,会怎样呢?把他留下来当成个打手什么的培养。毕竟Luthor家有钱,想养的话根本没问题(扔Davis时不是也给了他一袋子东西吗,可能就是钱吧!)

那么Davis长大会更加残暴,更易失控。  
但是因为对Lex的依赖关系,他会变成Lex的忠犬,甚至会在Lionel虐待Lex时爆发杀掉Lionel。  
而Davis强烈的偏执和占有欲,是不允许Lex被其他人抢去,甚至会不在乎Lex弯不弯喜不喜欢他在Lex还很小时就推倒他。  
而在Luthor家长大的Davis会更早接触氪石,更早地对氪石免疫,而且还不死。这样一来小Lex根本没有力量反抗他。  
当然,Davis可能会在强推时,自以为是爱的让Lex选择攻受吧。

这样一来的Lex,太惨了吧。。。

而且,这样一来的Davis可能根本不会人形兽形分离。即便是强行分离了,他的超强占有欲也不会使Lex想要留他。当然成为普通人的Davis,就很容易被除掉了。

还是惨。。。


End file.
